


How Much I Love You

by Quinnezel



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Because I love this ship so much, F/F, Fluff, I know I missed SS Endurance week but I really wanted to contribute, SS Endurance, So have a really fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnezel/pseuds/Quinnezel
Summary: After some overzealous kissing, Lara very nearly tells Sam three little words.





	How Much I Love You

Sam made one final pass over the waves with her camera, just to make sure she had the footage she wanted. She held the camera steady, compensating slightly for the movement of the ship. She smiled contentedly to herself, then headed, camera first, down the stairs toward the room she was sharing with Lara.

“Exactly where I left you,” she announced as she entered. As she had expected, Lara was still poring over maps and old books.

Sam swung around her and framed her fully in the shot. Lara noticed and ducked her face behind her hands.

“I’m not exactly camera-ready, Sam.”

“Nonsense. You’re gorgeous, sweetie, just like always.” She smiled at Lara. “I mean, your hair’s a bit of a mess, and you look like you haven’t had any fresh air in a week, but…”

She watched as her words disarmed Lara, and then they were both laughing. Sam set the camera aside and gently pulled the chair Lara was in away from the table.

“How am I supposed to do my research from all the way over here?”

“Just take a break from that research for a minute,” Sam started, sitting in Lara’s lap so she was straddling her, “so I can do a little research on those lips.”

Lara’s cheeks flushed ever-so-slightly, in that way Sam loved causing. Their relationship was new, only becoming official in the weeks after Yamatai as they had slowly revealed to each other how they felt. It was new enough that Lara still got flustered at every touch and suggestive phrase.

Sam couldn’t help but notice Lara eyeing her lips. Their faces were close, and she could feel Lara’s breath against her skin. She leaned in until their lips were nearly touching. Lara’s eyes glanced back at her research, and Sam knew she was weighing her options.

Sam breathed out, warm air on Lara’s lips, and then hers were being smothered. She brought her hand up to Lara’s face, running her thumb along her cheek. Her other hand went behind Lara’s head, threading through her hair. She wanted to be as close to Lara as she could be, and she pressed her body forward.

Lara’s tongue had found its way into her mouth, and she met it with her own. She could feel herself heating up.

Lara’s hands were at her hips, pulling her closer, and she wanted more. She shifted her weight forward, fully against Lara.

Then the chair was tilting and they were falling. They hit the ground, quite hard, and Sam went sprawling.

Lara was at her side in an instant, words spilling from her mouth in an uncontrolled stream. “Oh god Sam I’m so sorry are you okay I didn’t even think about the balance of the chair and…”

Sam couldn’t help herself, and started laughing. Lara was just staring at her, confused. Sam reached up and pulled Lara off balance, down on top of her, and then Lara was laughing too.

“You are too adorable, sweetie.”

“What do you mean?”

She smiled at Lara. “I tip your chair over, crushing you in the process, and all you can think about is whether or not I’m okay.”

“I helped tip it over. And of course that’s all I can think of. You’re everything to me and I lo…” 

Lara went bright red and Sam was pretty sure she was doing the same.

“You what?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

Lara couldn’t meet her eyes, and the color hadn’t left her face. Sam’s heart was racing, because she knew what Lara had been about to say.

“Sweetie…”

“Yes?”

She brought her hand gently to Lara’s face and turned it to face her. Their eyes met.

“I love you too.” She had actually said it. The words that had been trying to escape from her every moment she spent with Lara.

“You love me?”

“How could I not?” She leaned up and kissed Lara, pouring all of her love into it. She needed Lara to know how much she meant the words.

The kiss ended, and their lips lingered together for just a moment.

“I love you, Sam.”

“Yeah you do.” Bravado was all she could muster, because she could feel the tears trying to escape.

They sat up and Lara’s arms wrapped around her. Her head fell to Lara’s shoulder, and she breathed deeply. Sometimes it felt like Lara’s embrace was the only safe place in the world. If she could, she knew she would spend the rest of her life in those arms. They were silent for a few minutes, close and comfortable and happy.

She took one last deep breath and straightened up a little. She kissed Lara’s neck, loving the reaction it got.

“You’ve been researching for hours. Let’s call it a night.”

“But…”

They got to their feet, and Sam pulled Lara toward the tiny, uncomfortable thing that passed for a bed. She met Lara’s eyes.

“Let’s call it a night, sweetie.”

Lara blushed furiously. Sam kissed her and sat her on the bed.

“I’m going to show you just how much I love you.”


End file.
